Naruto Oneshots
by Randomizer7
Summary: Oneshots that I have written. If you want a specific character, please tell me. Some have the reader in them, some have specific names. Enjoy!
1. Late Night Party

Kakashi Oneshot

You were at one of my parties with all the ninjas of Konoha. The kids had a part of the room to themselves, but you didn't quite fit in with them, so you decided to go into the adult part (depends on age). When you came over, they all smiled, for you were almost a jounin.

"Hello, _-chan." A voice said from behind. It was Iruka. "Have you been studying for your final exam?" he asked.

"Ya, every frickin day. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I came here with my best friend, Kakashi." The brunette said.

Your eyes widened at the mention of his name but Iruka didn't notice. You decided to come over and talk to me.

"Hey, Megan. Nice party!" you shouted because the music was loud.

"Thanks! Why don't you go over there and dance?" I asked, pointing and smirking, for Kakashi was dancing and only I knew your secret. You looked over and blushed.

"O-only if you dance with your boyfriend."

"Okay. Hey, Shikamaru!" I yelled

He came over and said, "Yes?"

"Let's go dance." I said, grabbing his hand. You knew I was embarrassed to dance in front of people, but you didn't expect this to happen. You trudged over there and I made the DJ put on a slow song. I hinted for you to ask him to dance, so you did.

"Hi, Kakashi." You said.

"Hey, _! You look pretty tonight." He said.

You blushed. He didn't have his mask on, so he was very handsome at the moment.

"W-w-would you like to dance?" you stuttered.

His eyes went soft and he said "Sure"

You put your hands around his neck and he put his hands around your waist. Back and forth, sis to side you two went. When you and I saw each other, you mouthed 'thank you' and I nodded and smiled, putting my head on Shika's shoulder. You looked around to see many people dancing. Iruka and Anko (please don't ask about these couples. Completely random), Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata, Asuma and Kurenai, and many more. You put your head on Kakashi's shoulder and felt all warm inside. You let out a sigh, never wanting this night to end, when the song was over, I made the DJ play another slow song. When it was over, you were looking into Kakashi's eyes. You began to lean forward as did he, but the clock rand, meaning it was 2:00 AM. You eyes widened.

"My parents are going to kill me!" you said. As you ran to the door, you heard a silky voice.

"_, wait up!"

You stopped and turned around to see Kakashi coming towards you.

"At least let me walk you home." He said and smiled.

"Ok" you said your heart pounding.

After saying your goodbyes, you left. As you got halfway to your house, it started to pour down rain. You happened to be holding hands with the silver haired ninja when he slipped, you falling on top of him. You both laughed. When you settled down, he put a hand at the back of your neck and pushed your lips onto his. You were surprised, but kissed back. After a while, you couldn't breathe because the rain was practically drowning you when you two got up, you were soaked with water. You and Kakashi had lost all sense of where you two were, since I live in a forest. You found a large tree trunk that was hollowed out. It was as big as a walk-in closed. Since you had to explain something to your parents, you decided to tell them you spent the night at a friend's house. After getting comfortable, you found yourself sitting in his lap, both of you guys' legs out, and his arms around you. You talked until you fell asleep. Kakashi sighed. 'this night couldn't have gone better' he thought. He kissed the top of your head and went to sleep.

When you woke up, Kakashi said, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning."

After fully waking up, you two headed out, almost running to your house.

When you got home, he kissed your check and said, "Goodbye, my sweet Hime" and poofed away.

After going into your house, you explained to your parents that you slept over at my house. The rest of the day, you thought about your new boyfriend and what you were gonna do next.


	2. Kind, Not Chubby

Shippuden Chouji!

Len sat at a picnic table in the Konoha Park. She was dining with her boyfriend, Kota. Len was a 13 year old girl with long dark blue hair and dark green eyes. Kota was a very muscular 15 years old with black hair. Just then, a phone rang. "One sec." Kota said, answering it. After about a minute, he closed his phone saying "I gotta go. See you later." While walking towards his house. Len sat there alone until she saw a familiar face. "Chouji! Would you like to join me?" she yelled. "S-sure." He stuttered. Unlike Kota, Chouji was the sweetest gut Len had ever known. They talked about simple stuff, like life, chores, and school. "Oh crap! I gotta go finish my homework! See you tomorrow, Chouji!" Len said, grabbing her bag and running away. Chouji sighed. 'Why can't I tell her how I feel?' he asked himself. At school the next day, Kota wasn't at school. 'he does have a tendency to skip school' Len thought. Just then, Chouji sat in the desk beside her. "Hi Len. Mind if I sit here?" he asked. "N-no, I don't mind." She said. She felt her face getting hot. "Are you ok, Len? He asked putting his hand to her forehead. As Len calmed down, Chouji said, "Well, you're not warm." The day then went on as normal. After school, Chouji asked Len if she wanted to go get some ice cream. She said sure and they walked together to the Ice Cream Parlor. After ordering and sitting down, Len thought 'Kota is my boyfriend, buy do I really like him?' Just then, Kota burst through the doors. "Len! What are you doing with that thing?" he yelled, pointing at Chouji. Chouji looked down, embarrassed at his size. Len didn't answer. "Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" Kota asked. Chouji was too stunned to answer, so Kota thought it meant yes. "Then let's fight, one hour from now!" Kota said, and stormed off. "P-please don't fight." Len said teary eyed. "Okay, if you don't want me to, I won't. Len, I really like you, but I will show up and straighten things out with Kota." He said. Len and Chouji stayed together until Kota showed up. "You ready to fight, fat-boy?" he asked teasingly. "No, I promised Len I wouldn't fight you." Chouji said. "Well, that still doesn't stop me!" Kota said, charging with a kunai in hand. Len saw this and ran in between them. "No! Stop!" she said. Kota stopped, but said, "Why?" "Because… I love him?" she shouted. Chouji eyes went wide, as did Kota's. Kota then became furious and slapped Len, knocking her to the ground. Chouji looked like he was going to blow, but ran to Len. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Y-Ya." She said. She then started using hand signs Chouji had never seen before. In a flash, Kota disappeared. "What did you do?" Chouji asked. "I sent him to Hell. He's been abusing me for months. This was the last time. I'm also the daughter of Tayler and Madara Uchiha, so I have Sharingan and the Kekkei Genkai that you've just seen "she said, showing him her Sharingan. "I ran away from them when I started school, so I came here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "It's ok. If I'd have known what he's done to you, I would've given him a piece of my mi-"but he was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Len pulled away and said, "I know. You're my knight in shining armor." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. They became boyfriend and girlfriend. They went everywhere together. One day, they were out on a mission when they were about 20. A baby was held captive, the parents killed. Once they killed the captors, they decided to raise the baby as their own, naming the baby girl Kiki.


	3. The New Student

Umi sat on her bed, doing homework. As a new student at Konoha, she had a weird first day. A blonde boy had caused trouble by transforming into a naked girl in front of the class a black-haired boy that was very pale, was chased by fangirls, who apparently, had ran far distances very fast before. There was one boy that caught her attention, though. A brunette boy with a high ponytail in a fishnet with a green jacket. She had caught him staring at her, but when she looked his way, he blushed and turned away. She then found herself staring at him, and when he looked her way, they both blushed. When she was done with her homework, she went outside. She found a hill on the outskirts of town. She lied down, soon falling asleep. When she woke up, she sat. She then saw the boy from class that was staring at her, walking by. He looked over, smiled and waved. Umi waved back, only to see the boy's face in shock. He then started running towards her, throwing a kunai. She ducked, and heard metal clang. She looked behind herself and saw a man, about 6 feet tall holding a katana. She sprang into action. She guessed he was a chunin. She wasn't exactly and average ninja either. She had an IQ of over 200. "Are you alright, Umi?" the boy asked. "Ya. By the way, what's your name?" she asked. "Shikamaru Nara" he said. They battled the other ninja. After the huge ninja ran away, they realized they were badly hurt. "We need to get you to the hospital" Shikamaru said rasply, obviously hurting. "No need." She said. She laid her hands on Shika's wounds, and a green glow emitted. "When did you learn medical ninjutsu?" he asked astounded. "My mom taught me." Umi said smiling, but she winced and fainted. "Umi!" Shika exclaimed. Since he was almost fully healed, he rushed her to the hospital. "Her wounds aren't very severe, but there is some poison in her body. We can get it out though." Said a medic. "So she'll be alright?" Shika asked hopefully. "Yes. She should awaken any moment now." And the medic went away. Shikamaru sat by her bed, holding her hand. Umi then woke up. "Umi! I'm so glad you're okay!" he said, hugging her. She hugged back. When they broke, they blushed. "Thanks for saving me" said Umi. "Don't be thanking me. You also saved my life. Should I inform your parents you're here?" he asked. Umi looked down. "My parents… are dead." She said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He said. "It's okay. You didn't mean it." They talked until the nurse came it to get the poison out. Then Shika and Umi exited the hospital, holding hands. After graduating the academy, she was on Shika's team, along with Choji (Ino didn't graduate) they trained hard with each other for an hour each day. They soon became Chunin, and a couple. They often watch the clouds and stars, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	4. One Day Until Experiments

Sasuke Oneshot

It was a normal day at Orochimaru's hideout. You were cooking lunch, Sasuke and Orochimaru were training, and Kabuto was making some medicine. As you were cooking, you were recalling your past. You were from the Blood Mist Village. Your parents died when you were five, so you fended for yourself for the rest of your life. That is, until, you were kidnapped by Orochimaru. You awoke in a strange room, nobody there.

"You're awake. That's good." A voice said. Two boys came in, one with long black hair, one with grayish-white. The grayish-white one said, "You are _, age 13, right?" you nodded. "We have captured you because of your potential. I am Kabuto, and this is Lord Orochimaru." He said.

"You will cook and clean for us, as well as train." said Orochimaru. You were so scared, you just nodded. After a few months, you got used to everything. They never experimented on you, just trained you. One day, a boy with short black hair came in.

"_, I would like you to meet Sasuke. Sasuke, this is _." Said Orochimaru.

"Hello" you both said.

"You two will be training together. _ is the most powerful child her age, so be careful." Said the snake man. Sasuke smirked and came at you, attacking. You blocked it easily. He was impressed, so he attacked you again. After about 2 minutes, he was on the ground panting, you not even breaking a sweat.

"Enough. I've changed my mind. Sasuke, you will train with me. _, you are dismissed." Said Orochimaru. You bowed, and went to your room.

'The new boy is kinda cute' you thought to yourself. You and he ended up spending a lot of time together. You both could relate, because a sibling killed you family t0oo, and you had a curse mark like him. You became best friends in no time. Three years later, it was your birthday. You woke up felling depressed.

'My 16th birthday is gonna suck.' You thought. You walked into the living room part of the base, and heard "Surprise!" from everyone in the base. You smiled as someone hugged you. It was Sasuke.

"Happy birthday, _!" he said.

"Thanks!" you said. Even Orochimaru looked cheerful. "How did you guys know today is my birthday?" you asked. Everyone pointed to Sasuke.

"I kinda convinced to\hem to throw you a party, since you're turning sixteen." He said turning a light pink. The cake was soon cut, and presents were opened. Kabuto gave you a special kunai that can cut anything, Orochimaru gave you a white snake skin for luck, and Sasuke gave you his katana and a note. The note was the best present of all. It said,

"_, ever since I met you, I've liked you. You're not like other girls. You don't obsess over things, and you're very pretty. Please meet me in me in my room at 7: 00 P.M. Love, Sasuke."

You read it, smiled, put is away and looked at Sasuke, and He was blushing like mad. After the party, you went to Sasuke's room. He was sitting on his bed.

"_, you came. Come in, sit." He said, patting the spot beside him. You sat beside him. "I have some bad news, _."

"What's wrong?" you asked concerned.

"The only reason Orochimaru gave you the party was because he is going to start experimenting on you soon." You gasped. You almost started tearing up. "Now, now, don't cry." He said, taking you in his arms. "There is a reason I am telling you this. I love you, _ and I want you to run away." He said. You looked up at him.

"I-I don't know where I could go." You cried.

"Shh… It's ok. Run away into the woods and look for a waterfall. There is a cave near it. I will come and check on you in a day." He said soothingly. You nodded and got ready. You escaped at night through Sasuke's window. Before you got totally through, your wrist was grabbed by something. It pulled you back into a kiss. It was small, but sweet. When you pulled away, Sasuke said "Be safe." You nodded, running into the woods. You found a cave by a beautiful waterfall. You found a wolf pup that looked lost. You went up to it slowly, and then it came to you. Yu patted its head, and instantly liked you. You named it Mizu (water) because you found it by the shore of the waterfall. You soon fell asleep, Mizu guarding the entrance. You were awoken by growling. You got into you attack stance. Mizu was growling at a dark figure about 50 feet away.

"Mizu, down!" you said. The dark figure then turned out to be Sasuke. You ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, _. I see you protected yourself well." He said, pointing to the wolf.

"Yeah." You said. "How did you get here?"

"I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. They can't hurt my girl anymore." He said smiling. You hugged him again. After a minute, an idea popped into your head.

"Let's go swimming!" you said.

"Ok." He said.

The waterfall was glowing the perfect shade of blue. You and Sasuke jumped in, Mizu soon following. You laughed as she landed on Sasuke. He then grabbed your chin and his lips met yours. You put your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When you broke, you giggled and said, "Catch me if you can!" and swam the other way. He chuckled and swam after you. You disappeared and then reappeared behind him. When he turned around, you splashed him. This went on for hours, when you got tired; you and he lied down in the cave, Mizu again guarding the entrance. You and Sasuke fell asleep in each other's arms. You awoke the next day to find Sasuke outside the cave.

"Good morning, Love." He said smiling.

"Morning."

"_, I have something to ask you." The raven haired boy said. He got down on one knee, box in hand. "Will you marry me?" he opened the box and revealed a ring.

"Yes!"You squealed. You two got married in Konoha. All of Sasuke's friends were there. Sakura and Ino hated you, so Hinata was your bridesmaid. Naruto was the other person to Sasuke's side (I can't remember the name). You got married and lived a full and happy life. Sasuke never went after his brother, and you had 2 children. Both girls. One named Umi (sea) and the other Tsugi (moon).


End file.
